dndwithtriplegayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibernia
Hibernia (counterpart: Ireland) is, according to Jon, "A fairly unimportant island with no major cities and other than small druidic communities and ancient magic ruins the area isn’t noteworthy and has no major problems." Recently, the party helped a revolution establish a constitutional monarchy on the island. Major Problems Despite the fact that Jon has said that there are no major problems, there was currently a revolution on the island at the time. Now that the revolution has finished, it is likely that there actually are no major problems on the island. Former Government Before the Glorious Revolution, an abusive and tyrannical government under an absolute Chieftain reigned. Supported by a ludicrously wealthy aristocracy, she taxed the people to the point of starvation. The Chieftain made the equivalent of 3,000 gold pieces a year, and each noble made the equivalent of 1,000 gold pieces a year, while the common people made only about 50 gold pieces a year. Revolution Though the party was initially hired by the tyrannical Chieftain, they eventually joined with the revolution, Nua Sinn Fein. They were initially hired to retrieve the Gáe Bolg from a group of "bandits" who had stolen it, and so they went to Henge to find it. Upon arriving there, they killed almost all of them, save for one. He was none other than Muirchertach Mac Lochlainn, future leader of Nua Sinn Fein, and he told them the true identity of his group: revolutionaries. Though they were not completely persuaded, they eventually let the poor Hibernian go, and set off to Olster to validate his claims with the Chieftain. Unable to give sufficient explanations as to why she was allowing, if not forcing, her people to starve in the streets, the Chieftain failed in keeping the party on her side, and so they decided to join the revolution. After heading north to Lubdin and meeting the intellectual Jon Locke, the party joined with Nua Sinn Fein and delivered to the revolution the Gáe Bolg and the artifact the Art of Nut. With these two items in two, the revolution traveled to Henge and summoned there the demigod Cú Chulainn. With his aid, they arrested the Chieftain and brought her to Brazil for justice. In Brazil, the druids put her on trial for criminal negligence of her duties and treason against Hibernia, with the main figures of the revolution (including the party) as part of the proceedings. She was rapidly found guilty of all charges, Her punishment was slightly less rapidly decided. In the vote on whether or not she should be executed, Yap Yap, one of the two dominant personalities in the party led the group to vote in favor of capital punishment. The other dominant personality, Thael Arice, disdained even the thought of the punishment and refused to vote, abstaining from the proceedings. Jon Locke is on record as the only person to directly cast a vote in opposition to the Chieftain's execution. After the Chieftain was executed in the traditional druidic fashion (via wicker man burning), the druids held a meeting to write out a new constitution for the Hibernian nation. Thael Arice was a major proponent of a more equitable government, supporting women's equality and the abolition of slavery, among other things. Yap Yap revealed his reactionary leanings and opposed Thael Arice in these two issues as well as many others. After approximately 40 minutes of debate, the group tired of the incessant disagreements and constitutional development, so they left the remainder of the writing to the NPC Jon Locke. Because the party was unable to decide on who the first Chieftain of the new Hibernia should be, Locke went with his personal preference: Queen Victory of Saxland. Heroic Figures * Fionn Mac Cumhaill * Cú Chulainn Category:Nations